


Kung Fu Christmas

by roxan1930



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Dresses, Gen, Red - Freeform, Singing, big time rush - Freeform, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxan1930/pseuds/roxan1930
Summary: It's Christmas in the Valley of Peace and Po, the Furious Five and Master Shifu celebrate it together. Merry Christmas everyone!





	Kung Fu Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kung Fu Panda

**Kung Fu Christmas**

Today was not a normal day in the Valley of Peace as everyone was happier then normal.

The reason why everyone was happier? It was Christmas!

Everywhere in the village were people putting up decorations and buying presents for each other.

Through all the people walked six warriors which happened to be the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

"Come on guys! I'd like to tell my dad 'Merry Christmas' today if it would be possible!" Po yelled as he walked much faster then he normally did while his friends just followed him smiling.

After another few minutes of walking they reached Mr Ping's Noodle Shop.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Po yelled at top of his longs when he reached the counter.

"Po! How nice to see you today!" the goose laughed as he hugged his son.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Ping." The furious Five said in unison as they all bowed.

"And I see you've brought my other sons and daughters with you!" Mr Ping continued as he let go of Po and gave them a hug too.

"You know what? Even while I knew you guys would see each other a lot because of me, I never expected you to joke as if you where family." Po said smiling happily.

"None of us is joking, Po. Your father has become like our father and we have become like his children." Viper told the panda as she sliderred over to him.

"Alright, I'm not letting you walk the whole way back to the palace with empty stomachs so sit down and I'll serve you some of my Secret Ingredient Soup for free since it's Christmas!" Mr Ping laughed and went into the kitchen.

"If I get a chance to eat food made by Po's father for free I'm not going to pass." Mantis yelled and jumped onto a table just big enough for the six of them.

After they ate their food they said goodbye to Mr Ping and left.

"Hey Po, are you ready to celebrate Christmas with us this year?" Monkey asked while they walked back up the stairs to the Jade Palace.

"Of course I do! I've already done the decorating and I bought all of you and Master Shifu a present!" Po yelled chearfully.

"Well what are the plans?" Crane asked raising a eyebrow.

"First everyone is going to dress-up in Christmas-style, then I'll make a five-stars meal, after that we open the presents, and then we are going to party like no tomorrow!" Po explained.

"Look Po…. I like what you came up with but I'm not going to dress-up." Tigress said as she opened the door for everyone.

"That's why I want Viper to take care of that." Po told the feline smirking at her scarred face when he said it.

"Yay! I always wanted to dress Tigress up!" Viper cheared before wrapping her tail around Tigress's arms and dragging her into her room where after that a lot of weird sounds could be heard like a elephant, a car-crash, a opera singer, a crying baby and a lot more mixed with Tigress's screaming.

"What the heck is happening in there?" Mantis asked as he and the other boys looked at the door of Viper's room with shocked expressions.

"I don't even wanna know." Crane replied and then walked into his own room.

After a few minutes the boys were standing in front of Viper's room again as they waited for the girls.

They all looked pretty good as Po was wearing Santa's clothes without the beard, Mantis was wearing reindeer antlers and a red nose, Crane was dressed as one of those elves who helpen Santa make presents and Monkey whore Santa's pants and boots with a Christmas hat on his head.

When the door of Viper's room finally opened they had a huge nosebleed as they saw Tigress wearing a sleeve-less dress in Santa's clothing style as it was a red dress that came to her knees and it jumped a little up at the end, the end of the dress and the collar both had white fluff it. Farther she whore black hige-healed boots, white fluffy wristbands and a Christmas hat and at the end of her tail was a red ribbon with golden edges.

Even after they were done looking at her clothes their jaws dropped farther to the ground when they saw she also whose red lipstick, a little blush and golden glittery eye-shadow.

"Wow, Viper has really outdone herself." Mantis said breaking the silence.

"Shut up!" Tigress yelled and showed her clawes only to reveal that Viper had somehow managed to paint them forest green.

Speaking of the Viper….. the door of the reptiles room opened again and the guys had another nosebleed and their jaws dropped to the ground again.

Viper was wearing the same dress as Tigress except it didn't have armholes, around the end of her tail she whore a red ribbon with golden edges, she had the same make-up on as Tigress, on her head was a small Christmas hat and her lotus flowers were replaced by small mistletoe.

"What? Is it to much?" the reptile asked.

"NO!" the guys yelled quickly.

"Master Shifu is waiting so let's go!" Po yelled and they all run towards the kitchen where they saw their teacher just like Po dressed up as Santa but he did wear a beard.

"Merry Christmas Master Shifu!" they yelled in unision.

"Merry Christmas to all of you my students." the old red panda greeted his student smiling warmly but just like with the other guys his jaw dropped when he saw Tigress and Viper.

"Is it to much?" both girls asked nervously.

"No no no, you both look just lovely my dears." Shifu told them after he recoverred from his shock.

"Okay….. I'm going to make dinner." Po said and then went to work while the others including Master Shifu said around the table and talked about silly stuff that didn't make any sense.

After a dinner that only Po could make the panda himself stoof up and screamed "Time to open the presents!" and everyone run towards the tree except for Shifu who just walked smiling at the happy faces of his students.

Po was really releaved when everyone liked the presents he got them wich happened to be scented candles for Shifu, a new dancing ribbon for Viper, a scratching post for Tigress, a new bamboo stick for Monkey, a new hat for Crane and some new medical stuff for Mastis.

From them Po got all kinds of stuff for in the kitchen as he had told them a month before today that he really needed some new ones.

"Po, today was all planned out by you but how did you come up with all this?" Shifu asked after everyone opened their presents.

"Uhm….. you see, I heard this great song and decided that I wanted this Christmas to be perfect." Po explained poking his fingers together and blushing a little.

"Really? Why don't you put some music up and sing it?" Crane suggested.

"I don't know guys…. I'm not such a good singer." Po told them a he blushed some more.

"Come on! It can never be as bad as Mantis when he's in the shower!" Monkey joked earning a glare from the insect and laughs from the others.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Po said and started the music.

 **Let's Go!**  
Big Time!  
Merry Christmas Everybody!

 **Put down video games,**  
Pick up some candy canes  
And hang w wreath on your door  
Hey  
Give back to those who need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for

**And this Christmas is Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year**

**Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

 **We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

 **We can make it beautiful**  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

 **Let's party in the snow**  
Under the mistletoe  
Girl I've been waiting all year  
(All year) Hey…

 **Rudolph can take a break**  
Frosty can melt away  
As long as I got you here

 **And this Christmas (it's Christmas)**  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year

 **Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

 **We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

 **We can make it beautiful**  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

 **Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,**  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas

 **We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

 **We can make it beautiful**  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Much to Po's surprise everyone clapped when he was done instead of laughing at him like he expected them to do.

"You're really a great singer Po!" Crane complimented after he stopped clapping.

"Uhm…. Thanks but let's start the party because-"

"We can make a beautiful Christmas!" the others cut him of.

"exactly." Po said.

After that he started some more music and they all had a lot of fun with Mantis getting drunk by drinking spiked eggnog, Crane showing that he was a great break-dancer, Shifu laughing so hard he almost choked and Monkey and Po trying to get under the mistletoe with Tigress and Viper but the girls only accidentally got under the mistletoe with Shifu at the same time so the old red panda got a kiss on the cheek from both girls.

When it was around midnight everyone disided to go to bed.

' _Best_ Christmas ever!' was Po's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Beautiful Christmas" by Big Time Rush


End file.
